


People Can Be Mirrors, Too

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Gerbert - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard hated stereotypes. Especially the vampire ones. Most of them weren't true, but sadly, the mirror one was. They couldn't see themselves.<br/>But bottle or two of cheap wine later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Can Be Mirrors, Too

Gerard loved nights like this. But he would probably never tell Bert that, no matter how much he wanted to. Cheap bottles of wine shared on a lazy night when everyone else was gone. Usually, Bert and Gerard would join everyone when they went hunting. But sometimes, they wanted to be alone. Besides, they knew Jepha could keep them under control. They should know to only feed, not to kill.

"Gerard. Geeeeee. Hey, shitface." Gerard turned to the puppy eyes staring at him. "Stop thinkin' so damn hard. Get drunk with me."

He grabbed the bottle, took a swig, and passed it back. And even as Bert took a long chug, he never looked away from him. He did that a lot. Locked onto Gerard's face and scanned every feature. The point of his nose, the arch of his eyebrows, his crooked smile. Bert loved the way Gee tended to talk out of one side of his lips. The way they locked around a cigarette. The way his eyes watched the smoke drift away.

His eyes. Eyes. Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit. Gerard smirked at him. He caught Bert watching again.

"The fuck are you smilin' about, dummy?"

"What do I look like?" Gerard hated stereotypes. Especially the vampire ones. Most of them weren't true, but sadly, the mirror one was. They couldn't see themselves.

"Are you serious, Gee?" Bert joking flicked the older man's arm.

"I wanna know. Pleeeease?" He leaned in and grabbed the bottle, downing the rest before leaving a sticky kiss on Bert's cheek.

"You uh. You look like, like, um. Like a really... a really fuckin' pale pumpkin." A giggle slipped from his lips as Gerard's face twisted up.

"What the fuck does that even mean? You fuckin' drunk ass."

"Gee, baby, your head is really big. But like a nice big." He lied out on the dusty carpet and stretched. "I mean. Pumpkins are fuckin' awesome. I love pumpkins. You kinda smell like pumpkin spice sometimes. It's fuckin' weird. I like it. I like you. And your pumpkin head. You also kind of look like a German model or some shit like that. Especially in a suit. But what do I look like?"

Gerard let out a long sigh, lied down, and propped his head on his hand. He looked at Bert and took his time to pull words from his drunken thoughts.

"You look like. A favorite book. Or a weird dream. Like a modern, scruffy pirate. A perfect song lyric. Your eyes are really blue, too. Fuckin' sky blue."

"Thankss fur the met-phorss an' shit, Shakesspur. Buh am I hot? Can a book-ssong-dream-pirate be hot?" His words started to slur as he grinned up his pumpkin-headed companion.

"Yeah, I guessso. You're hot." He leaned over and gave him a sloppy, cheap wine kiss. He was met with drunked arms around him and a grin against his lips. Gerard's foggy head pushed words past his lips.

"I really love thessse nighsss with you."

"Sshhup you fuckin' pumpkin, I wannn more kisssess."


End file.
